Tamashii Ai
by xAkumaxTenshix
Summary: When people think of someone named Rin Suzuki, they expect her to be cold and well, evil. Too bad I'm what everyone thinks I should be. My perfectly bland normal life got corrupted by the Akatsuki. Not that I'm complaining. DeidaraxOC ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my brand new story –drumroll- Tamashii Ai! If any of you are wondering what it means, Tamashii is spirit and Ai is love……so put it together, you get Spirit Love. You'll see why it's called that later. Something, I think I'm crazy for starting a new fanfiction……..but sanity is so over-rated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto AND Rin's powers come from a great book called Vampire Academy……it's my inspiration *.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter One-**

People assume that a girl name Rin Suzuki would be a cruel, cold ninja—possibly even an S ranked one—with unbelievable power. It doesn't help that she has long, raven black hair and icy blue eyes either. If they were guessing about her past, it would most certainly be along the lines of '_her parents died a terrible and cruel death when she was younger and she was scarred for life.'_

But apparently, these assumptions are quite far off.

I live (or rather, lived) a boring, normal life—one with no sparkle or even an ounce of glitter. I'm not asking for glamour or anything like that; I just want some excitement. Well, that's too bad for me, since my father is a doctor of Amegakure's general hospital and my mother is a mere accountant, excitement seems to just pass me. Yes, my parents are very much alive, prior to passer-by's assumptions.

And unfortunately, so is my sister. With platinum blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an ambition to take after our mother, she is the picture of normality. Everything to her is business. Nothing is ever unique. Naturally, out parents love her better, since I just happened to be the epitome of abnormality.

As much as I hated them, at this very moment, I wished that I was back to their ways of bland life. Tied up in an abundance of ropes, eyes covered with a cloth, and mouth covered in a gag isn't exactly the very essence of comfort. With all the things used to constrict my movement, it was a surprise that I could even feel the wind in my face—more like a piece of cloth covering it. Now, I was pretty damn sure that it wasn't that windy in Amegakure. Actually, it was depressing there—always raining.

The air felt deprived of the usual dampness I was accustomed to. I've always thought of escaping Amegakure once I had turned into a legal adult, but now, I maybe….just _maybe_ miss it's dreary environment.

The gag tasted terrible. Imagine that someone threw up on it and then stuffed it into your mouth—that's how bad it was. Okay, that was an overstatement, but after it being on your mouth for about two hours, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between throw-up and candy anymore. I shook my head, attempting to wiggle the gag off of my mouth. I must have looked like an idiot, since my kidnapper _kindly_ chuckled, as if amused by my feeble attempt. If the gag wasn't on my mouth, I could have made a snarky comment that at least _sounded_ better than a muffled growl.

"Do you need help, un?" The masculine voice held a professional, yet mocking tone. If the gag was off, then I would spit on him. Of course, that was only an _'if'_. I growled yet another muffled sound; it sounded very much like someone abused a wild animal. Great, just to amplify my already high level of incompetence, I just had to sound like some animal died in my mouth. Deciding that no one could understand what I was saying, I merely nodded my head, like an obedient schoolgirl. I would rather die than be seen like this. The man just scoffed and said something suspiciously along the lines of 'Too bad, un'. I could even hear him smirking. I wished that he would rot in hell. Worse. I wished that I would throw him into the center of the earth so he would burn….._then_ he can have the permission to rot. What an excellent, highly _realistic_ plan.

Much to my displeasure, the gag stayed on my mouth, suffocating my need to make at least a _decent_ comment at my kidnapper so he wouldn't be thinking that I was a _complete _idiot. I sat in the same spot for about another hour or so, which I wouldn't advice trying, until the…….object we were on came to a complete halt. Well, technically, it seemed to swoop down _then_ come to a complete stop, but let's not deal with technicalities, shall we?

The man—or so I think (I could be wrong)—lifted me up on his shoulders as if I were a baggage of food, clothing, whatever. It was degrading. If I had any more energy, I would was at least squirmed pathetically as an attempt to escape. Too bad sitting on a flying object while being bundled up like a package took away most of my already meager supply of energy.

My _kind_ kidnapper threw me onto the cold, hard floor of what seemed like a basement. Then again, it could be anywhere that had cold, hard floors. Ignoring the aching of all my muscles, I rocked myself back and forth, until I ended up in a semi-comfortable sitting position. All the while looking like a dead fish.

"Welcome, Rin," A cold, male voice spoke with dignifying authority that could make someone want to cringe. Maybe I was just insane or something, but I found the voice somehow awe-inspiring. It held power that I had never heard before. I knew that this was not the previous male's voice, since this guy's tone was serious and hard, while my kidnapper's tone was mocking, yet harsh.

Someone hastily snatched the gag off of my mouth, allowing my poor lips to come contact to the crisp air. I could swear that they were swollen from the tightness of the gag. Was it really necessary anyways?

"Throwing me to the floor, real nice welcome," I scoffed sarcastically. I never actually believed in good first impressions—or maybe I was just deprived of sanity. Truthfully, I didn't know.

"Witty," The male with the authority commented. Apparently, he was the only one in this room, or wherever it was. I could be on the North Pole for all I knew. I remained quiet for two reasons. One, I didn't know whether I should thank him, since he probably ordered his minion to knock me down and drag me to this dingy place. And two, I feared for my life, which was probably the only good decision I had made this entire day. "Konan," his tone seemed as if he were calling someone towards him. And that someone was one heck of a good listener since she—considering her name—strolled to him like a puppy. "Take her to her room and get her in appropriate clothing. Also, you may take her bindings off."

"Yes, Pein." I was so happy I could almost cry, if the blindfolds haven't killed my tear glands already.

The female immediately took off the ropes constricting my feet and legs. Probably too lazy to carry me. She pulled on another rope—a chain, most likely—connected to the cuffs on my wrists, which were dripping with my life's liquid by now, making me jerk forward in a very non-graceful way. After the little stumble, I began walking semi-presentably, or so I hoped. I couldn't tell, since the chains and ropes gave my muscles one hell of a death hug.

"This will be your room," She pointed—or so I think. She pushed me softly into the door, making me fumble yet again. Usually, I'm not that much of a klutz, but sitting for about four hours, tied up like a bag of meat, can do that to you. The lady swiftly unlocked my cuffs, allowing my poor, damaged wrists to breathe and bleed freely. I could imagine her grimacing at the terrible condition it was in—assuming that these people had hearts. Without even a word of concern, she took out a sharp object and began chopping away at the ropes, while I silently prayed that I would get out still looking like me and not some random human blob.

Finally, she removed the blindfold. I felt like someone gave me back a little piece of my heaven—not that I was calling me body parts heavenly. The lady, who I knew had dark indigo hair, matching indigo eyes, and glob of eye shadow placed tastefully on her lids, was staring at me like I was some inexcusable little child.

"Nice to meet you too," I couldn't help keeping the snarky tone out of 'too'. Konan—or so that was what she was called—stuck out her hand, as if asking for a handshake. Not wanting to be rude or anything like that, I stuck out my bloody, but luckily not deformed hand out and shook her own _clean_ hands.

"Konan," She smiled slightly when she said that, but the smile immediately faded to a look of……….nothingness. I didn't notice until now that her fingernails were painted dark purple and she was wearing a cloak with big red clouds on it. One word jumped frantically in my mind, pleading my attention: Akatsuki. I was captured by the Akatsuki—me, a simple, innocent, little girl from a little town called Amegakure. Got captured by the big bad Akatsuki.

"Rin," I raised my eyebrow at her. Sometimes, I really did wonder what was wrong with me. maybe I was just brash or something, since I found fear something I would automatically never meet in my daily life. Or in this case, not so daily life.

"There's the bathroom," She pointed to a plain, yet comfortable bathroom. It was probably a kind way to say that I stink and that I need to go take a shower. I wouldn't blame her—I reeked of blood and sweat—I didn't even want to breathe around myself. I scoffed as I walked my poor, cramped butt over to the bathroom. It matched the room very well—bland. It also matched my parents very well.

I ripped the clothing off of my body—not that there was much to rip anyways, most of it was already ripped off—and sank into the water-filled tub. The hot water relaxed my muscles while making my cuts and scrapes burn.

Out of all the people in the world that they could have picked up and took away, why me? I mean, I had no specific talent. Oh heck, I barely _had_ any talent. My parents never sent me to any academy, since they believed that being a ninja was barbaric and had no use in life. Too bad that didn't stop me. At the age of six, the burden of not being a ninja almost crushed me, so while they thought that I was constantly going to normal school, I would sneak out to the academy and watch the students learning from the window. Trust me, I'm not in favor of learning, but the jutsus and tools fascinated me so much that I just _had_ to know how to use it. It went well, until my school busted me—without any sympathy as well. Apparently, they were a strong believer of structure and balance, so they dragged me back to the dull halls of school. Even as a kid, I had a pretty thick skull, so instead of being a good little girl and leaving all that ninja crap behind, I decided to visit the academy after school, saying that it was a project to do so.

Besides my unbelievable obsession with being a ninja—I really wonder why I was so obsessed with it—nothing incredible happened.

Except for one time.

When I was about thirteen—ah, the beginning of adolescence—I had a dream. My sister was there too. Unlike most dreams, I could control everything and it was crystal clear. The only thing I couldn't control was my sister.

The next morning, she told me about the same dream, even noting that it seemed as if I were controlling the dream. I stayed quiet about the fact that I had the same dream. I has already marked as the insane one of the family—I had no desire to make it turn into: The completely insane one.

I still couldn't even figure out how that could be useful to the Akatsuki. What were they going to do? Take over the world of dreams? I highly doubt it.

**You know the drill! Reviews deserve free cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about the REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY late update……end of school and all, so it gets kind of busy. Oh well, summer is in two weeks, so be thankful? :D well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

When I fluttered my eyes open, I imagined myself to appear in my old, boring bed. With plain white bed sheets and a comforting smell of lavender. Too bad my imagination was well off. Looking at the black and red room, it took my longer than I should have to realize that I was in the Akatsuki base. It was rather lovely—I was stuck in a base full of murderers.

After fumbling around with the sink in a sick attempt to turn the faucet on, I diligently brushed my teeth. Having a dad as a doctor can make you very conscious about your health—even dental health. Yeah, that was right, I had a health bill of perfection. Well, close enough, anyways. After ridding my mouth of potential cavity-makers, I turned on the faucet in the bathtub and took a cold shower to wake me up. I shivered after I came out, wishing that I never had done that. Maybe that was the reason I never took cold showers. Oh, and that my parents said that it was bad for you—too bad I never actually listened to them anyways.

After the shower, which definitely woke me up, I began to grasp reality—this was an Akatsuki base, and I could be killed for this. I realized—it was either get killed by the good guys with hate written all over my grave, or killed my the bad guys and die with honor. Personally, I preferred neither, not that I had a choice.

Assuming that Pein-samma would have wanted to see me, I tried to find my way around the base. Apparently, trying wasn't enough. I ended up at an obsidian door. I wondered what was inside there. This _was_ the Akatsuki, so there must be dozens of weapons and scrolls in there. I was curious, but if I went into a room that I wasn't supposed to go into, I would be killed…….well, that was my assumption. Curiosity (or stupidity) got the better of me, as I slowly turned the knob and stalked into the room.

The room was rather normal, despite it's dark outer appearance. It had clean white linen on both the king sized beds. The floor was made of light wood, giving it an airy feeling despite the fact that it was underground—yikes. There were a bunch of cabinets and drawers, all a crisp, fresh white. It all seemed to be good quality material that a normal ninja could live without. Damn, the Akatsuki were living in luxury. Suddenly, the idea of staying didn't seem too bad. Plus, my life back home was normal and bland, something you would find out of a little picture book. I did not want to live in a picture book. Call me crazed, but I would prefer a life full of stories than one with a happy ending.

"What are you doing here?" A masculine, cold voice came from the doorway, sending shivers down my spine. With my _ninja_ reflexes, I whirled around, only to meet face to face with one of the most dangerous men in the world.

Itachi Uchiha.

Sure, our village was slow on the intake of the Akatsuki, but Itachi was like a world-wide celebrity. Only not in a good way. If someone had told me I would have met him a few years—days—ago, I would have laughed at them in scorn and conclude that someone hit their head too hard. Of course, I would have been wrong.

Itachi stood there, not moving, his emotion never showing. Some people rumored that he was a good looking guy, but I'm guessing that it was an understatement. He would have made fallen angels cringe. He made me feel unconscious about myself. Normally, I would say that I looked at least presentable. But this situation was anything but normal. I had cuts all over myself and my wrist and ankles from the chains. Overall, I looked like I've been dragged through hell and back—which wasn't too far off from reality.

Besides him being eye candy, he was staring at me. It was everything but flattering. He looked at me with scorn and an undeniable amount of hatred. Suddenly, it didn't seem to surprising that he killed his whole clan. I grinned cheekily to hide my fear. But it probably looked like I was wincing in pain anyways.

"Answer my question," His voice was cold and lacking emotion. I blinked at him. I don't blame him if he thought I was mentally challenged by now.

"I was…….looking for the bathroom," I replied lamely. Normally, I was more than a good liar, but hey. Normally, I wouldn't ever have met Itachi. I could almost imagine him scoffing at my answer—but that would have been out of character. He just stayed there, stoic.

"Out," He commanded, pointing to the door. Great, I was now a sad, lost puppy, according to his tone.

"Why?" I mocked an innocence, testing his limits. He just glared at me—this time, with the Sharingan. Fearing that he would Mangekyou my ass, I sheepishly scampered out the door. Hey, I was queer but not stupid.

Once I got out of that hell room, I wandered the halls freely….or as free as you can be in a base with a bunch of S-ranked criminals. Feeling like a bird in a cage, I went back into my room.

Lying down on my (surprisingly) comfortable bed, I wondered silently what in the hell I did wrong to deserve this. Sure I skipped school frequently to play ninja. But who in the world would want to listen to some teacher rant on and on about things you already knew anyways?

Suddenly, someone knocked my door, interrupting my lovely train of thoughts. I sat up so that I looked like someone didn't beat the hell out of me and threw me onto the bed. The person who was knocking didn't even bother for a 'come in' of some sort.

In came a man with silver hair.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" All I heard were the profanities. I mentally added him to my hate list.

"I'm guessing people like you are the reason why we have middle fingers, eh?" I gave him a cheeky reply, demonstrating my thought.

"What the fuck did you just do to me, you fucking shit-face?" He screeched. I had to literally grip the bed so that I wouldn't launch myself at him. Obviously, I enjoyed life.

"Shut up, Hidan," Another man with a masked face hit the first man on the head. I silently applauded him. "And you," His attention suddenly snapped to me. "Get going." I wondered why everyone talked to me like I was some dog. Nonetheless, I listened to him.

I followed him and the swearing man into what seemed like a living room. Well, maybe if they got rid of all the gothic, black decoration out, then it would. I could be kidding about the black, but I wasn't—the whole entire room was wrapped in obsidian darkness—tables, beds, chairs, walls, floors—it was all dark. I silently wondered if this was what a black hole looked like.

"Sit, Rin," The Leader gestured to a seat. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to talk about teddy bears and flowers with me," I replied snarkily. He just looked like he was about to murder me. The thing that surprised me was that he didn't.

"No I didn't," His peculiar eyes bore into my icy blue ones, "You are weak." I snorted, thinking that he was about to say something, oh let's say, that I didn't already know about.

"That's what happens—"

"You will be training under the Akatsuki," He rudely interrupted me. Though I hated the 'I am god' energy that was emitting from him, I looked at him dumbly because of his offer. Demand would have been a better choice of words.

"But I will be marked a missing-nin," I grumbled. Technically, I wasn't even a ninja, so they couldn't have.

"You will still go home to Amegakure, but instead of attending that school, you will be training with the Akatsuki."

"Understood," I nodded. I was an expert at sneaking away, so this task would prove to be simple.

"You may return home for now," He gestured to the door. I refrained myself from rudely saying that I would have gone home if I knew where it was. I mean, he was nice enough not to kill me.

Apparently, I had to rely on a big clay bird to transport me back to Amegakure. Luckily for me, the bird could maneuver itself safely to Amegakure and drop me off there. By the time I was a mile away from Amegakure, I was hugged by the rain that I surprisingly missed—just a little. I groaned, wishing that I had wore more than my pajamas. Actually, I had no choice. The Akatsuki never gave me a spare change of clothing. I sighed gratefully, glad that Konan had washed my clothing for me. it was the least they could have done.

By the time I walked into my doorway, I looked like I just walked off a cliff into a pond. My father looked over from his evening newspaper, barely glancing at me until his attention shifted to the paper again. _Thanks for your care,_ I thought bitterly. My mother was busily doing some calculations—probably taxes. She, like my father, just merely glanced at me. I ignored her enthusiasm to see me as I plopped onto the pure whit coaches, my hand immediately reaching for the remote. Only, it wasn't there.

Most of the out things weren't there. I scanned the room. The TV, usually mounted on the wall was screwed off and gently packed into a box. The only sofa left in the room was the one I was sitting on. The others were unseen. The kitchen looked a little sad and empty, with boxes and boxes of utensils. As my eyes darted from one detail to another, I probably looked more than a little traumatic.

"Darling," My mom's eyes finally left the piece of paper she was madly scribbling on, "we need to tell you something."

"What," I snorted, "we're moving to a tropical island so you can feed me to the sharks on the way." The frown on my dad's face deepened.

"We wouldn't do that," My mother put her hand over her heart as if in shock. Yeah, I was more than sure that she would feed me to some sharks for a new diamond necklace. Maybe even for a plastic one.

"And I would never die," I replied sarcastically. By this time, my father got bored and left the room quietly.

"Rin," She hissed.

"And you expect me to hiss your name too?"

"Don't talk back to your mother."

"Granted that you acted like one," I had to control myself from lashing out.

"I try! _You_ never try." So the blame was mine now. Great.

"Why should _I_ try to be a mom?"

"You know what I meant!"

"I don't care," I turned to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from your mother!" I swiftly turned around.

"That's all the word 'mother' means to you. it's just a word of authority to you, isn't it? You don't even act like a real mom—like I'm actually your daughter! You, and dad both, just act like I'm something you found off the street in a cardboard box and took home because it was there! You treat Himeko like she's a little princess and that she's just perfect. Well, in your world, she might be! But you don't support _my_ dreams! A real mother would encourage what I want to be!" I huffed at her, anger dripping from every syllable. She looked at me with a mad, yet still lady-like frown. After a staring contest fueled by rage, she daintily flipped her hair and walked away, her heels clanking on the wooden floor.

I could not believe the difference between mother and daughter. She was lady-like all the time, possibly even in her dreams. She was poised, calm, and elegant. She viewed life as a code. It was as if her destiny was already carved onto stone. Me, on the other hand, was certainly not lady-like. I was never poised, I had certain anger problems, and had snarky remarks. The only thing that was remotely well-mannered about me was my subtle elegance. That was, until I got mad. I lived life like a game—every move you made could change the outcomes of it—only, you never came out alive.

Just as I stormed over to my room, I bumped into the miniature version of my mom—Himeko. To be more specific, I stepped on her foot. If it weren't for the past situation, I would have laughed and told her that she deserved it and that she should have been glad that her toe didn't break. But today, I was too much in dolor to make my usual snarky comments.

Himeko looked at me like I was the foulest thing on the planet. Well, I came close. My raven hair was all disheveled and my mouth was set in a scowl. My icy blue eyes, already kind of cold, was glaring daggers at her. Let's not mention the various red welts on my skin due to the constricting chains. Yeah, I looked like an angel. She promptly stepped around me like I was a rock in her path. I restrained myself from choking her pretty little neck.

Ignoring her rude departure, I sulked to my room. Maybe it was my already crappy mood, but I felt like I should just go rogue. I doubted that anyone would miss me at all. I was gone for this whole day, came back with a nice abundance of red scratches, and no one spared me a glance. A _'Oh my dear god, Rin. Whatever happened to your gorgeous self'_ might have been a little too much, but a simple '_are you okay'_ might have been called for.

But then again, I was used to this.

I positioned myself on my bed in the most comfortable way possible. Looking to the bland, plain ceiling, I wondered why we had to move. Personally, I couldn't care less whether we moved from Amegakure to the bottom of the ocean—I had nothing special here—but it moving to a different town might confuse the Akatsuki on my whereabouts. Wait, they _were_ the Akatsuki after all—they probably had spies in every nook and cranny of this world. Pushing aside the problem of locating me, I pondered about _where_ we were moving. There were chances that we would move to a town without a ninja population to reduce my infatuation in the ninja lifestyle. _More like the rogue ninja lifestyle,_ I thought cynically. But then it hit me—we were going to Iwagakure.

Now, one would ask, _Why would people that scorn the very presence of ninja plop themselves into a bustling ninja city_? It's very logical to say that this decision was irrational. But it was not. They would move themselves to Iwagakure to keep tabs on Miroku Suzuki, the oldest child of my parents—and my older brother.

With blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, he was the spitting image of my mother, except she was _nothing_ like her. While she would fret about her business whereabouts, he would be slaying some people for a mission. That was right—he was a ninja. Not just _a_ ninja, but an ANBU for Iwagakure. I practically worshipped him for getting to that status.

While I worshipped him, most of mother and father's prestigious friends scorned upon him and probably wished that he plopped dead on a mission. But then again, they wished that upon me as well. Miroku left the household four years ago, when he turned twenty one. He left not saying goodbye to my parents, but he to me. I was thirteen back then and would have begged him not to go, if only I didn't pursue the same dream. Now we were going to Iwa to live—more like stalk—with him.

That night, I fell asleep happy, with only a slight worry about the Akatsuki.

**Please rate and review :D **

**Inspire me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all the readers of Kurayami no Hime: Kurayami no hime will be on hiatus until further noticed, since I really want to develop this fanfic first.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was the day of moving. No one had told me—naturally—but it was more than a little obvious, seeing that we couldn't have possibly lived one more day in this house with all the basic essentials in a box. Apparently, someone packed my things as well, so my room, which usual had a bit of my own style to it, looked just as interesting as oatmeal. The walls were a pristine white, without the array of fake weapons I usually hung on there just for the hell of it. I figured that someone—mom, most likely—had simply tossed them out the window onto some unlucky passerby's head. The floor was just as plain as the ceiling—normal, light brown carpet with a tint of pink. There were boxes in the far corner of the room, indicating that whoever inhabited the room was soon to move out. Whether she liked it or not.

Personally, I loved it. It meant that I could see my brother, which by far, is the closest thing to a friend I had. That was sad. My twenty four year old brother was my only friend. He was practically an old fart. But either way, I was lucky that I had a sibling like him. He used to help me sneak into the academy when I was little and taught me random facts about the ways of a ninja and what not. It was fun.

After waking up groggily, yet happy, and brushing my teeth. I managed to get myself the most presentable I could be with marks of cuts and bruises all around my body. Some stranger could have easily predicted that I was some punch bag. Wearing a dark, fishnet long sleeve, I easily covered up my nasty cuts from the hand cuffs and chains. With a pair of shorts and bandaging, my legs looked good as new as well. Overall, I avoided look like a punching bag.

Breakfast passed by fast. No one talked—well, at least not to me. Mom and dad were busily, and quite enthusiastically, discussing their precious Himeko's future as a successful saleswoman, seeing that her money skills were excellent. Who really even cared that she could budget her money? Apparently, _they_ did. And apparently, I had to hold myself from gagging at their business-like tone.

"How about you?" Father asked me disdainfully.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I couldn't help but to add a cynical tone in my voice.

"He wasn't asking that, darling," Mother tusked at me like the lady she is. _Lady my ass_, I thought sourly.

"Rin," Said man lowered his voice at me.

"God knows why you named my Rin. We all know that it means 'cold'," I sighed exasperatedly.

"It had a nice tone," Mom smiled as if reminiscing the past when I gladly did as she was told. Actually, there were no days to reminisce then. It kind of made me wonder what the hell she was thinking about. Actually, I would be better off in a sea of ignorance.

"Be glad of what Mother and Father kindly named you," Of course, they nodded to Himeko's statement. Sometimes, I wondered if they would agree with her if she said that I was a pile of crap. Most likely, seeing that they basically love her and hate me. it was as simple as black and white.

"Thank you Mother and Father for your absolute kindness in choosing me an amazing and exhilarating name," I bowed sarcastically as I left the room, or tried to.

"Come back here," My father snapped at me. Lovely. I swiveled around and stormed back to the table where they were still delicately eating their pancakes, whereas I gulped mine down. I would make a wager that they would never finish eating their breakfast, but I had better things to do than observe this gold diggers. "Sit," He commanded me as if I were some dog. I restrained myself from making a 'woof' sound as is sat on the chair, legs crossed and arms folded.

"Yes, oh kingly one?" The mocking tone never left my voice. It was either I knew how to push people's buttons successfully, or I didn't know when to stop.

"Rin!" Himeko scolded me. God, she was almost as annoying as a mosquito. No, she was _much _more annoying. You could just simply swat a mosquito, but it would kill me—literally—to swat her, much to my sorrow.

"I'm pretty sure that's my name," I held an sarcastic tone, just to add to their anger, and my amusement. By now, I was silently wondering whether I was in potential threat of insanity.

"Once we are in Iwagakure," my mom started in a low voice, that meant nothing good, "You will live with by yourself, since you a disgrace to us. And you will never speak to us unless told to, understood?" I understood clearly.

"Yes, mother dear," I smiled genuinely, though my comment was just as genuine as fake gold.

"We are leaving," My dad ushered the moving men behind us—who, might I add, were creepily watching us eat and argue—to start moving everything from this house to another, while they would probably move my stuff to a dingy apartment.

They did—except I didn't know that the dingy apartment was in possession of Miroku Suzuki. To say that this was a very happy day would have been correct, if his apartment was just a tad cleaner. Actually, I would prefer it if it was _a lot_ cleaner. Frankly, it looked like a pigsty. The living room, also where the entrance was, was coated in newspapers, old and new. I even swore I saw underwear here and there. The couch was old—it seemed—and very, very dirty. I could barely make out what color it used to be; it was just a dirty color. The rest of the house was just as clean. The kitchen looked as if it jumped out of some prison movie. And his bedroom—well, let's just say that I was too freaked out to even venture in there. The door was well coated with mold and that was enough to keep me out—for now. The only thing in this apartment that was even remotely clean was what I assumed would be my room. It still looked a little run down, but in a place where it looked like animals died, it was practically wearing a halo. Nonetheless, the halo was still bathed with dirt.

"Look who's here," I turned around swiftly to the source of the voice. There stood a man in this twenties—twenty five, to be exact—with a confident smirk on his face. He had platinum blonde hair, that seemed to be damaged from the sun, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi to you too," I smiled as I gave him a hug. He reeked of blood—and trust me, it smelled bad, really bad. I immediately backed off, putting my hands up in the international 'back off' sign.

"I don't smell _that_ bad," He made a face that was apparently a grimace, or I'm guessing that was what he intended on. Too bad it came out like a twisted goofy smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I pushed my raven bangs out of my icy blue eyes and chuckled, "How's the ninja life?" I skipped right to the point.

"Great. Better than living with stuck up rich idiots," He made a disgusted face and I couldn't agree more.

"Talking about living," My eyes darted from one corner to the room to another, in an almost paranoid way, "I don't think that staying in place like this counts as living." I was pretty sure that that was the nicest way to state that his place looked like hell.

"That's why you clean it!" He made it seem as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Me? Well, I felt like whooping his ass. Only, I wasn't sure if I could or not.

"I want to become a ninja."

"Only if you clean the house."

"Deal," I didn't even need to think about it. I was practically obsessed in learning how to fight for myself.

After shaking hands and signing contracts that stated that he was now my legal, responsible guardian, (though he didn't really qualify as legal, and with his irresponsible state, it was practically illegal to let me stay with him) I set off on the practically impossible task of cleaning the apartment. The only thing that was in favor for me, was that the area was rather small. Score one for me. Though the size was reasonable for me, the amount of gunk and….whatever that green stuff was…..was too much for me, especially since I really hated such tedious tasks. Personally, I would rather jump off a cliff, but that wasn't an option here.

To reduce the amount of work I had to do, I promptly marched to my parent's estate, ignoring the looks on people's faces, seeing as I was only wearing my pajamas. When I rang the doorbell, a servant girl opened it and once my mom saw me, she pretended that I was just a stranger. Truthfully, I practically was. Obviously, she said 'no' when I asked her for a maid or two….or three. After exactly three hours of constant nagging and harassment and maybe even a threat or two, she finally broke and supplied me with three maids and enough money to redecorate the apartment. And the reason?

"No daughter of mine, disgraceful or not, will live in a rotten place," Of course, it was to save her pride, but it was considered a compliment, coming from her. I mean, at least I was still her daughter. Sometimes, I wished I wasn't. With a hasty 'thank you' I ran back to apartment complex. As promised, the three maids were standing outside the apartment door, each politely handing me a wad of money. I could not deny that my parents owned money trees.

After I had a quick change of clothing, I observed myself in the dingy mirror located in my bedroom. Maybe I was just arrogant, but with the black shorts, black tank-top, and a fishnet jacket, I looked badass. Adding on a thin cover of lip gloss and some stiletto boots only added to the look. Tying my hair up in a messy ponytail, I walked out of the apartment to find some furniture shop. The only problem was—I had no idea where it was. For all I knew, I could have just passed by it an hour ago. Most likely, I did.

Somehow, I ended up in an alley. From the smell of the strong liquor and the faint hum of techno music, I assumed that I was next to some skanky bar. After seeing some bimbos wearing pretty much close to nothing, I silently confirmed my assumption. It was now dark and I mentally slapped myself for my insane quest on furniture shopping.

"Hey baby," Breath that reeked of some cheap beer tickled my neck. I immediately whirled around to hit the man—at least I _think_ it was a man. Personally, I would be freaked if it was a lady. But it was a male.

My punch wasn't even close to the power I imagined myself having. Actually, it was more or less what I imagined _Himeko_ of having. After thinking that, my pride was shot and decapitated. The man stood there, unaffected. Even in his drunken state, he was stronger than me.

"Can't even throw a decent punch—you're going to be an easy one," His voice slurred badly and it seemed to me that he did this every day. The thought made me sick.

"You'll see how much of a punch I can throw," I was lying, obviously, but slowly bent down to pick up a stray bottle. The man, in the meantime, slowly began to progress towards me. Lovely. As he came close enough to threaten my personal space, I launched the bottle at his face. The impact was pretty much what I had expected—it fractures his skin, enough for him to look at me with a menacing look. He growled at me in an animalistic way and whistled loudly. It wasn't flirtatious in anyway—it was more like a call.

Almost immediately after the sound was made, four shadows emerged from the nearby trashcans. Personally, I had no idea how they were hiding in those.

"God knows how bad those things stunk," I circled around all of them. Which didn't exactly turn out right. After successfully dodging two drunks, (it still hurt me to think that drunks were better fighters than me), the third man hit me square on the neck, knocking me out. The last thing I heard was a big, life threatening explosion. But hey, my life was always threatened.

**Please inspire me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I was walking down the path of life. Only, it wasn't as poetic as it sounded. Oh well. I've been wondering: should I make a Death Note fanfiction? How many of you have read or watched Death Note? Also, I've had this awesome idea for making my own story! Not a fanfic, a story….but I think that would be too much. Okay, since I've been rambling too much. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

When people wake up, they tend to see things first, than register what they're feeling, but that wasn't my case. When I woke up, I swore that I felt more dead than alive….if death was a feeling of pain and constant aching. Every muscle from my head to my toe felt like someone was ripping them apart. For all I knew, someone could have been. Though the feeling all over was quite overwhelming, it was my head that made me fear for some life-threatening situation. My head was killing me, granted that I was still alive, of course. Imagine that someone took a drill and slowly inserted it into your skull—yup, that was how I felt.

As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a clean, sterile room. It resembled a hospital room, but there was an ominous aspect about it that I couldn't put my finger on. My bed was a plain, boring white bed. Really, it made my parents seem interesting. There was an IV machine slowly dripping….fluid into my arm. Frankly, I didn't know what it was. I just prayed that it wasn't poison or something of that sort. The floor was tiled and very clean. I bet I could eat off of it—though I prefer a plate. And the strange thing was, there were no windows. None. Zip. Nada. It was either that I was captured by some sun-hating vampires, or someone didn't want me to escape. I had to go with the latter.

Ignoring the pain in my head, as well as everywhere else, I got up. What I hoped was a smooth, simple, get-of-the-bed procedure turned out with me sprawled over the floor. As the white, shiny floor came in contact with my face, the door opened. Perfect—now all of humanity may see pathetic me laying on the floor. Nonetheless, I glared up at the person who came into the room ,hoping, and knowing that I looked menacing.

The man who came into the room was rather short—probably the same height as me—and had rusty red hair. Though his body seemed of a teen, his eyes showed that he was much older. I remembered seeing him on a wanted poster in Sunagakure. By then, I figured that it was the Akatsuki who recaptured me. I wasn't complaining, really, but maybe they could have been a little more easy on my body. Or not—I mean, this was _the_ Akatsuki I'm talking about here.

"What are you doing?" The man's voice sounded irate, yet smooth.

"I'm wiping the floor with my face," I sneered.

"You are in no position to be talking like that," True, I wasn't. I mean, I was sprawled out on the floor, with IV dripping into my left arm; kind of like some human jelly. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yes, mother," I scoffed, as I tried to get back up. After a sad attempt to get up, I finally ended up in a sitting position; the one where kindergarten teachers call 'criss-cross apple sauce'. The man just looked at me—more like an impatient glare—as I struggled to remain sitting. That was real nice of him.

"Get up," He commanded, while kicking me.

"What was that for?" I flinched from the sudden assault. Thinking that the IV was helping me in no way possible, I delicately yanked the needle out of my skin in one swift motion.

"Get up," He repeated, with a tint more malice in his voice.

"I'm up, what the hell do you want?" I scrambled to my foot, trying to look confident. Naturally, it wasn't that hard. The man was much more intimidating than the ordinary stuck-ups I saw every now and then, but he was hardly as intimidating as Itachi. I swore, meeting him really boasted up my bravery.

"Follow me," He slowly walked out of the room, "And hurry; I don't' want to be kept waiting." I urged my sore body to move after him—not a very easy task—in fear of my life being taken away. Trying to follow him was as just as easy as flying. He made unexpected turns and twists that made my head spin, as if it weren't spinning enough already. By the time we got to a door, which I assumed was our destination, I was ready to puke all over his face. Seeing as that would have been a difficult task, I decided that his foot was just as good.

"Rin," He hissed my name dangerously, as if it were some sort of poison.

"I was about to throw up on your face, but that seemed to be difficult," I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Personally, I didn't care about my clothing at this moment. He simply shot me a look of menace and pushed me harshly into the door; of course, I don't expect S ranked criminals to know hospitality, so I wasn't complaining.

"You are to begin your training with Kisame, to build up your measly amount of chakra," Apparently, the leader didn't like to waste time. I sighed, sort of hoping that it was going to be a compliment—or something good like that. Now, not only did I have to train with some random person, I was insulted as well. Nonetheless, I obediently nodded. Pain gestured me to get the hell out of the room. Frankly, that was exactly what I wanted.

The room was more a torture chamber than anything else. There were spikes sticking out in random areas and some red liquid—most likely blood- spewed all over the place. In one corner, there were some random torture devices. I noticed that one of them was The Iron Maiden. I suddenly decided to not screw up.

Outside the door stood a tall, blue man. I flinched not only at his height, but also of his…strange skin color.

"I'm guessing you didn't paint your skin on," I commented. Only after I said that did I realize that it was stupid and wrong. The man did something that I didn't expect someone from the Akatsuki to do—he laughed. Not a dark chuckle or anything, but a straight out laugh. I had a feeling that he was going on the good list.

After he lead me down a random hall; to begin my training, I guess. As he opened the door of the room, I saw an open field of grass—funny, I thought we were underground.

"Spar me," Kisame grinned sadistically. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this.

And I didn't. As a matter of fact, I think the devil would have been a little more forgiving. Training was pure torture. Though I told him that I, in no way, could go on any further in the training, he kicks me and tells me that I can. By seventeen, don't you think that I would have known how tired I was? According to him, no.

So naturally, by the time that the training was over, I looked like a punching bag. Truthfully, I think I was. As soon as I stepped out of the training room, I remembered a tiny fact—there was a party at my parent's house. And naturally, I had to attend, for status, or something. Frankly, I would rather watch grass die.

Nonetheless, I knew I had to attend, if I valued what was left of my life. I swore, if the Akatsuki wouldn't kill me, I'm pretty damn sure that my parents would—with no regret as well. I suddenly felt sorry for me. Reminding myself that wallowing in self pity was just plain stupid, I rushed off to my 'room' to clean up.

My room was more or less some servant's room. The only thing that slightly resembled a normal bedroom was a bed and a bathroom connected to the room. There were scraps of….actually, I didn't know what they were…..in one corner, and some random supplies occupied the other corners. I was almost pretty sure that this room had it's more glorious days.

After a quick, yet thorough shower in the bathtub, I hastily pulled my clothing together and ran out the door. My hair was still a mess, due to the fact that I didn't have a comb, and my clothing were disheveled. I looked like a little monster.

That fact didn't stop me, though. By the time I got to the Akatsuki's living room, I already had an idea of transportation in my head.

"Blondie!" I cried as I ran into the gothic-styled room. To say that it was freaky would be an understatement. Not only did the blonde man turn around, but so did the others in the room, due to my random outburst.

"What do you want, little girl?" He asked, fairly annoyed, yet amused. For some reason, he added a nasally grunt after every sentence that sounded like an 'un'.

"I'm seventeen," I huffed, hating that I was being called little. It looked like he was barely any older than me. "And you are?" I glowered at him.

"Eighteen, one year older than you," He smirked, looking rather accomplished. It only pissed me off more.

"Really? From calling me a little girl, I thought you were at least thirty," I smiled icily, "I mean, you could pass as an old man. Is that a silver hair I see?" Deidara immediately jumped up to a mirror on the wall. After fixing his hair a smidge, he turned to me, looking rather aggravated.

"You little brat, my hair is in top condition—better than yours," He stuck his nose up like a bratty little child and huffed. I now didn't doubt the nature of most blondes.

"So you really _are_ a female," I sighed nonchalantly, as if the retort was nothing unusual. The blonde man immediate stood up, looking like he wouldn't hesitate to rip me to shreds then feed my remains to some homeless. Frankly, I think he would have if a red-head didn't tell him to sit down. Suddenly, I remembered why I came here in the first place—to get some sort of transportation back home. "Anyways, I need to get my ass back home, as sad as that sounds."

"Take her on your clay bird, Deidara," I probably looked confused to the talking plant. "I am Zetsu."

"Why should I?" I already concluded that this man was arrogant, but now 'selfish' could be added on to the list.

"Go Deidara," A red headed man hissed impatiently. Then, he turned to me; poor me, who looked like a lost little puppy (okay, only the lost part). "You take these and read them. Don't let anyone see it." He roughly tossed me a fat pile of paperwork. I grimaced. You can put me on the fields and make me dig up mines, and I wouldn't be complaining, but give me some paperwork and I swear I would die. As I peeked into the pile, I sighed in relief; it was just file information and such.

"Must be my lucky day. I get kidnapped—again. _And_ I get homework," I held a cynical edge to my voice. Personally, I thought I was rather brave, or insane.

"Don't test your luck," The red head snapped at me. I glared back at him icily, my cold blue eyes adding some effect. "Or I'll kill you." Funny thing was, I didn't think he was joking. I immediately stopped m glaring; I may have been insane/brave, but I certainly wasn't stupid.

"Follow me, little girl," The blonde angrily marched out of the room. After a quick glance at the others in the living room, I quickly sashayed out of there.

The trip on the bird was nothing—if you count an angry blonde threatening to throw me off the edge nothing. Unlike the red head, I knew that he wouldn't do it. After constantly hit by insults and threats, I finally reached Iwagakure. Deidara stiffened noticeably as we came closer to the city. Was this his hometown? One could wonder. As soon as we were near the city gates and the bird was about five feet off the ground, he gruffly pushed me off. Ha, I felt so special as my face was kissing the earth. After trying to clean up so I didn't look like a dirt monster, I walked over to the gates, flashing my ID card as I walked in.

Luckily, I remembered the way home. And this time, I learned not to go into alleys. So basically, the walk home was a stroll in the park. No, literally. I had to walk through a park to get there.

Once I got into the apartment. I was dazed. No; I was so shocked I could have just died there. Only, I liked my life (sad as it is). I quickly ran out to see if I walked into the wrong apartment. Surely, the sign said '1282' but it couldn't be. The walls were painted a creamy, light orange that reminded me of mango yogurt. They weren't the usual bland, mold colored ones. The old furniture was replaced by high quality, pure white leather coaches rimmed with bamboo. There were also some bamboo stalks and screens placed strategically all around. And I could see the floor!

Afraid that anymore looking at the transformation would kill me, I stalked over to my room; only to be smashed head-on with more awesomeness. My room had light blue walls that held me tranquil, and a sort of mystic, water design to it all. It wasn't corny (like having coral beds) but modern and classy. I wondered if today _was_ my lucky day.

I quickly locked my door and threw the pile onto the desk, remembering my task. Actually, I just remembered the death threats. After absent-mindedly flipping through the files, I fell asleep on them. Maybe I drooled as well—I wouldn't know.

**Okay! In your review, please **_**please**_** include these following:**

**How is the character?**

**Is the plot to normal for an OC and Akatsuki thing?**

**Is my writing style at all good? It has matured since the beginning to Kurayami no Hime.**

**So far, who should Rin fall for? Itachi or Deidar?**

**Any recommendations on books similar to House of Night Series and Vampire Academy Series?**

**Any fanfic recommendations on Death Note, Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket, Shugo Chara (and more) with an OC?**

**Oh, and inspire me a lot :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was working on a Death Note fanfiction! Check it out? Well, it's summer, meaning that I have more time to do what I wanna do! It also means that my laziness is being amped up -.- oh well. Please read :D **

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning with a mild migraine. Trust me, waking up with a headache and someone threatening to beat down your door wasn't the best way to go. It didn't help that I fell asleep on my desk on top of a bunch of criminal files. Before going to the door, I immediately stuffed the files into some random drawer hoping that no one would find them. I sleepily trudged to the door. Swinging it open, I found a very anger Mrs. Suzuki, or in other words, my mom.

Immediately, my terrible mood just got worse.

"You missed the party, dear," there was no doubt that there was a mock sweetness in her voice.

"Yeah, I know," That was a lie. _Now_ I know. I had to admit, I forgot all about that yesterday.

"Care to explain why?"

"Was that a demand, or a mere suggestion?" Though I was utterly sleepy, my snarky attitude failed to leave me. Somehow, a staring contest began between us.

"You imbecile," was how she ended it. Then, she simply walked out of the hallway and out of the apartment. For someone like her, one could have thought that she would have strutted out of there with some fanfare and maids to escort her rich ass out. I dismissed that idea as I sulked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After making myself look at least a little bit decent, I walked into the kitchen, only to find my brother trying to cook something. It looked more like he was trying to kill something by the way he swung his knife wildly at a piece of meat.

"It's not the enemy, Miroku." He stared at me as if I had grown another head. But then again, for all I know, I might have. Just to make sure I didn't, I patted me shoulder.

"Good morning, little bucket of sunshine," There was definitely a sarcastic undertone behind that happy demeanor. God, I just wanted to strangle him sometimes.

"Good morning to you. I should excuse you so you can continue fighting a piece of meat." I hastily rushed out of the kitchen and plopped myself down on the sofa, my hands instinctively reaching for the TV remote.

"You _could_ help!" Miroku huffed like a defeated child. I just merely shrugged, as if saying that he needed to do it himself. It was times like these when I wonder who was older. "Did mom rant to you?" His tone suddenly changed from whiny to concern.

"It was more of a…helpless plead?" My eyes were glued to the television…though I wasn't entire sure _what_ I was watching.

"A plea for?" By now, he stopped hacking the poor piece of meat.

"For me to be good, I guess." I chuckled at the idea. She didn't understand what it meant to follow your own dreams. "I guess she wants me to be a Himeko." I scoffed in disgust.

"You'll never be a Himeko."

"Was that a compliment?"

"She's too girly to be matched by your standards." It was true that I wasn't elegant and lady-like by any means.

"She can't kick ass like me."

"Yes she can; none of you can kick ass." Ouch. Wasn't he being painful today? "That's why you need training." Suddenly, Itachi's words came into my mind: '_Your genjutsu matches that of a three year old child. That's why you need training. Akatsuki base—ten am. Deidara will be waiting.'_ How could I forgot that? That was the most he ever spoke in one breath. I glanced at the clock. _'Nine fifty. Oh shit!'_ I panicked.

"Crap," I muttered as I grabbed a random kunai pouch from the table. I rushed up to my feet and bolted out the door. "Bye!"

By the time I got to the gates, I had received multiple stares, a couple of glares, and a dog tried to pee on me. It was a surprise I even got to the gates in one piece.

"Where are you going?" A guard asked me; he kind of sounded bored.

"Out." I shrugged, as if it were nothing. _'Nine fifty six_' I glanced at the clock in the guard's building.

"Where?" Wow, was he persistent.

"Fine!" I pretended to be defeated. "I'm going to see my boyfriend. Since my mom doesn't approve of him, I have to sneak out of the village to see him." Cheesy.

"Is he from Amegakure?"

"He's a ninja. Can I go now?" I was playing the role of a whiny, lovesick girl. The guard nodded passively and I bolted.

By the time I ran out of the guard's view, a big, white bird came swooping down. I probably looked at it like a dazed idiot.

"What are you looking at?" Deidara glowered at me, his baby blue eyes looking slightly amused.

"If the answer you want is 'you', trust me, you're not gonna get it." I huffed as I climbed onto the bird.

"Why the hell would I want you to look at _me_?" I figured that he was a cranky criminal. Harsh.

"Because I'm a hot girl and it would be flattering." I answered dryly. Honestly, I didn't think that I was all that hot, but it was worth it when I saw his reaction. He had a look torn between amazement, amusement, and scorn. Plus, it kind of looked like he smelled something bad.

"A pig can be hotter than you." He looked at me with disgust. That was really nice of him to say.

"So you can't get girls so you're trying to get animals now?" I was dangerously close to being thrown off into oblivion.

"I can get girls fine! What about you, huh? Ever had a boyfriend?" He sneered at me. I could either tell the truth and watch my pride being chopped to pieces, or lie and have my pride stand on a pedestal and glow with a halo on its head. I chose the latter.

"Plenty." I rolled my eyes as if it were nothing. Suddenly, Deidara began closing in on my personal space. "Back off." I hissed

"Nope," He smirked, "No guy experience _at all_." I had to refrain myself from pushing him off. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that if he died, the bird would crash.

By the time we reached that Akatsuki base, a whole arsenal of death threats were passed between us. And Deidara's threats were very, _very_ serious.

The base was just as I remembered it: cold, dark, and emo. It certainly wasn't my ideal living quarters. Actually, I doubt it was _anyone's _ideal home.

After walking around a bit, I bumped into the well-known Sharingan user. His eyes were blazing red with the Sharingan and he held his emotionless façade. I felt almost ready to melt. Not out of 'omg-he's-so-freaking-hot' syndrome, but I guess out of fear. Hey, don't tell me that _you_ don't think he's a tad creepy.

"Rin," He greeted me with no emotion in his voice. "Let's begin." He led me to a training room.

The training was cruel and harsh—but I discovered a little about my spirit powers. I found out that I could walk into people's dreams, but only if they were asleep. Honestly, who dreams while being wide awake? I also found out that I could control people—like puppets. It was a compulsion of some sort. The power made me feel a little like an evil puppeteer, but I liked it.

"So, what now, comrade?" I grinned at my new-found nickname for Itachi. I swore I saw his lip twitch into a…..almost smile, but it disappeared.

"You've trained enough for today." Hell yeah, I did. My brain ached. I swore that by the end of my 'train-your-spirit-power' session, my brain would have enlarged physically. "Go rest." If he had put even the slightest emotion into it, it would have sounded caring. Only, it kind of sounded like a command. "You'll hone your ninjutsu skills next." Did he just say 'hone'?

Training with Pain for ninjutsu was the definition of hell. I acquired a few burns, cuts, and a lot of scratches just after a mere hour. I honestly felt bad for the members of the Akatsuki.

Well, I guess it's just the beginning of my own, personal hell.

**Okay, readers. I may be asking a lot from you….but can you include these in your review? It's optional, but if you do, the Akatsuki will come over to your house and sing the Sailor Song xD haha idk why I chose that…**

**Check out my Death Note Fanfiction. It's Melloxoc…CHOCOLATE!**

**Give me some ideas of how to end Kurayami no Hime. I'm planning to end it in about one or two chapters….but please give me some suggestions. I just don't want it to become a dead fanfic.**

**Any good death note fanfiction with OCs? I want it as a reference for my fanfic…and I also want to read some -.-**

**Any good fanfic with OCs? As long as it's an anime I've watched, I'm fine with it :D oh, and if it's a Vampire Academy fanfic, please tell me as well. I love those books to death.**

**Reviews=me happy=me update faster=cookies? O.o**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very late update, guys! I was in New York for a vacation, so I had an excuse :D Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Who was the idiot that came up with the Akatsuki.? Oh right, it was Pein. Now, because of him, I'm in a lot of pain, no pun intended. My lip was cut and bleeding, there were random cuts, bruises, and burns scattered across my body, and a black eye was delicately placed on my right eye. Frankly, I looked like a punching bag—a _panda_ punching bag. Gorgeous? I think not. Though the training the Akatsuki gave me were, to be honest, worse than hell, I had to admit one thing.

They knew what they were doing.

Even after just one session of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu training, I felt stronger, and more….educated, in a way. That, and I felt dead. No, I felt worse than dead. I ached—all over. To make it worse, apparently, I was now the Akatsuki's maid.

Fun.

I looked at the floor. More like the junk on top of it, since I technically couldn't see the floor. I gripped the sponge in my hand. There was probably also a stupidly determined look on my face to complete my look. Getting down on my knees, I scrubbed vigorously…and somewhat wildly as well. It seemed as if I was attacking the floor instead of cleansing it.

Really, I wondered when was the last time someone stepped into the kitchen. The dishes were chipped and coated in dust. The countertop was an ivory color; I was pretty sure it was white before. Feeling that I no longer wanted to clean, I strutted out the room.

Only, I got to the door before I bumped into someone—more like _something._ Sasori's puppet, Hiroku, glared at me with a piercing look so intense that it could burn. Only, I wasn't afraid.

"Why are you here?" His voice was altered on the puppet into a deeper, huskier sound. Frankly, he sounded like a wheezing old fart.

"I didn't feel like cleaning anymore." I shrugged it off as if I were talking to a mere simpleton and _not_ Akasuna no Sasori.

"There is a thin line between courageous and stupid, and you are walking dangerously on it." I raised my eyebrow at his random sprout of poetic lingo.

"Well, unlucky for me, since I have terrible balance." I tried shimmying past him, but he sufficiently blocked me.

"Fight me and you may go." This was unfair. No, it wasn't _just_ unfair—it was practically a crime! He was an S-ranked criminal and I was…I was a little frail (to some extent) girl. _Didn't Itachi tell me something about mind control or whatever?_, I thought to myself bitterly.

"Fine," I commanded in a tone that—hopefully—held power and dignity, "But only if you get out of your puppet." He merely glanced at me before the wooden shell opened. I had to admit—Sasori was _not_ what you would have expected an S-ranked criminal to look like. He looked young, possibly younger than me, when he was supposed to be an old fart already. "Sasori," I spoke with force, hoping that the combustion would work, "You will let me through." I saw his eyes glaze over for a few seconds, but returned back to normal just as quickly.

"Is that your matter of fighting?" His lips tilted into a small smirk. I grimaced, half depressed that it didn't work, and half embarrassed that I looked like a summoning fool.

"Move it," I hissed as I launched myself—rather recklessly, might I add—at the wooden man. Obviously, he dodged masterfully, with skills that I haven't had…yet. He threw out five kunais, and attached chakra strings onto them all. I was kind of hoping that I would get out of this alive and in one piece, and not six.

"You should give up while you can," Sasori stared at me with his cold eyes—unfeeling.

"Never!" Maybe I was just being a little dramatic, but this felt like some epic battle scene to me. He smirked as he launched all five kunai at me. I didn't know how I did it, but I managed to dodge three. The other two, lucky for me, did _not_ get lodged into my body, but rather skimmed it. So now, I had two more cuts to add to my collection.

"Not bad." Sasori took out _ten_ kunai now. I could almost see my life flash before my eyes, but I didn't back out. I was getting the feeling that I lost my balance and fell over to the stupid side of the line.

"Bring it." I huffed, adrenaline rushing through my system. Frankly, I felt like I could take on the world. With a look that could only be described as menace, Sasori launched the ten kunais at me with a flick of the wrist. Taking a deep breath, I dashed straight at him and tackled him down. "How's that for a newbie?" I smirked.

"You have a deep gash on your left shoulder." His voice irked me to no ends, with its hollow sound.

"Oh." I probably looked truly dumbfounded, since I heard a pretty familiar laughter. And obviously, it didn't belong to Sasori.

"Rin, Rin, Rin," Deidara shook his head mockingly, "Groping Sasori-danna like there's no tomorrow." I didn't realize what the hell he was talking about until I got off a stoic Sasori.

"Really? No tomorrow? Damn, guess we're all gonna die then, eh?" My words were dripping in sarcasm. Actually, I was wondering whether I was born out of sarcasm as well. Actually, I'd rather not know. Ignorance might actually be bliss.

I could almost see a vein pop on Deidara. He glared at me with his icy blue eyes. Icy blue, meet sapphire blue. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be good friends. I had no intentions of getting along with a feminine male drama queen.

"_Itachi_ needs to talk to you," Deidara spat 'Itachi'. Truthfully, it looked as if he would spit on me any minute from now. "Go." Now, he hissed at _me._ Feeling like a dog, I gave him a threatening look. I sometimes believe that the Akatsuki took me as a pet. Nonetheless, I scampered to my feet and shuffled my poor soul over to Itachi's room. Only, I had no idea where his room was.

After wandering around randomly and busting open several empty doors, I ended up at a rather bloody and…religious room. Perhaps their religion was to worship money, since there were piles of it scattered here and there. A part of me wondered whether I stepped into a slaughter-house bank. And the other part told myself that this was how hell would look like if Satan was rich. The room was all white like the others—originally. Only now, there were random splotches of red and brown all over it. I was hoping that it was paint, and not fresh blood and dried blood. There were also bundles of green cash on the bed, hanging on the wall, and on the shelves.

"Hidan and Kakuzu's room," I whispered, kind of in awestricken with all the red and the greens. They just made Christmas seem sad.

"Damn right, bitch." I whirled around to see Hidan laying on the floor, a sword stuck in his chest. He had a satanic smirk placed on his bloody lips, looking as if he _enjoyed_ having a sharp, pointy object pierce his heart. What he did for his religion, I would rather not know.

"Usually, people die when they get pierced through the heart. Since you're still alive, I'll just assume that you have no heart and waltzed right on out." I gave him a cheeky smile, trying to slowly back out of the gory room.

"Fuck no, you stupid whore!" He pulled out the sword, stood up, and threw it at the wall, all in one fluid motion. He grinned at me, looking like he wanted to kill me, with his scythe in hand. Or worse, sacrifice my to Jashin. To be honest with you, I thought that some religions only sacrificed pigs, or sheep. Apparently, Jashin wants people.

"Make it or break it," I muttered to myself, thinking about using combustion on him. It was more like _trying_ to use it. "Hidan," My sapphire eyes bore into his magenta ones. "You will drop your scythe." His eyes glazed over and his grip on his weapon loosened until he dropped it. My eyes darted to the weapon on the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan, now probably pissed, grabbed his scythe and swung it wildly at me. Afraid to lose my head, I mustered up all my talent (or maybe I just kicked out my non-talent) and successfully dodged it.

"Drop the scythe," Sapphire drilled into magenta as he clumsily dropped his scythe. "Now hit yourself on the head with the wall ten times." I tried not to laugh as I gave this command. Hidan obediently walked over to the wall and began robotically bashing his head onto the wall as I shimmied right out of the room. I sighed, glad that I had my head attached to my neck, as I cautiously walked deeper and deeper into the base.

"Rin." One word and it could scare me enough to pee in my pants. I turned around warily to face the Sharingan user.

"Itachi." I tried matching his tone, making sure that no slither of fear leaks through my voice. "What now?"

"Practice." One word. That was all I got. Following him made me feel rather inferior and more or less like a little puppy. Oh, it wasn't fun.

But the training was even worse. He led me into a totally tranquil room filled with candles. They were light against a warm, red wall, making the whole room seem calm and cozy. It was a small room; probably could fit only ten grown men, or five fat sumo wrestlers—whichever one you're more familiar with. Either he was a romantic or he wanted to burn me. I had to go with the latter.

"These candles will release a scent to help you concentrate," Apparently, it was neither. The candles held a soothing scent, resembling warm sugar, with a trace of something I couldn't describe.

"Close your eyes and meditate." He commanded. Wow, they sure liked treating me like a pet. Yet, I followed his instructions and closed my eyes. After an excruciatingly long time of sitting and breathing, I finally got somewhere.

"You can stop now." Itachi's monotone voice echoed in the room. My eyes fluttered opened and the dimly lit room seemed so much brighter. He pointed to a body in the corner of the room. "Go into his dream." From his statement, I found a conclusion that he was not dead, but asleep. But I knew that he was going to kill him later. I nodded like an obedient student. Funny, since I never thought I had to use the word 'obedient' in my vocabulary.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the man. Slowly, I got inside his head. I was in. I was in his dream. I was surrounded by an array of beautiful flowers, yet I was on a beach, with the sand under my feet, and the fresh air blowing in my face.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. He was more or less plain—boring. Ignoring him, I began to change the landscape into a deadly, gothic castle. Why I did that, I have no clue. Though the scenery changed, I couldn't stop it from changing. I couldn't focus my mind. Suddenly, I was back in the room.

"I get what the meditation was for now," I grumbled, still kind of irritated that I couldn't stay in his mind much longer.

"Try again. On an Akatsuki member." I gaped at him, wondering if something ate his brains out. Why would I invade an Akatsuki member's dreams? Surely, I liked my life well enough to try to evade death.

"Who's asleep?" Even though my mind strained from the previous entering, I wanted more. It made me excited to know that I had complete control of someone's minds.

"Deidara." Not expecting for Itachi to say anymore, I closed my eyes and slipped quietly into the mind of a very girly blonde.

I landed in the middle of a grassy field, on top of a deep canyon. I could see the horizon, where the ocean was caressing the sky. Dark blue meeting a lighter blue. It was simply breathtaking.

"Why the hell am I dreaming about you?" Deidara spat at me. Apparently, he's even spiteful when asleep.

"I have come to warn you of a grave danger." Since I'm here, I might as well just scare him out of his wits. "Your world will collapse in fire," I changed the scenery to a volcano, and a world of destruction. "Drown in water," With a snap of a finger, the dream world was drenched in a tsunami. "Suffocate by air," Suddenly, we were in the middle of a tornado, "Crushed by earth." I made it so that he was swallowed up by the earth. As fun as it was, I was suddenly pulled out.

With a massive headache, I rubbed the temples of my head, hoping that it would go away. Hope wasn't in my favor, as my world turned black and I fainted.

Wow, I'm such a sissy.

**Review please!**

**And check out Dangerous, Sweet Love, a Mello fanfic!**


End file.
